Silence: Re-Written
by Ace.Stone
Summary: I did this story on one of my old accounts. I'm editing and redoing it, so there will be a few changes. What happens when Peeta, a Avox who still has the ability to talk, as assigned to be the personal Avox for the District 2 male Tribute? Will him and Cato wind up killing each other? Or will love blossom? And how about when District 12's male Tribute, takes a interest in Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

So yes! I'm redoing this story! I posted this story awhile back on JaycieferandCursedGilbert. But I'm feeling the Hunger Games urge, but don't want to do another story haha. So basically, I'm reading over my old story and changing things. I also have a different way for this to end! Anyways, please review this so I know people still read Peetato fanfiction! haha

* * *

Peeta mentally went through his daily routine as he waited in the large room for his Tribute. Or, based on how other District Two Tributes have acted before, his master. He had on a blue shirt and blue jeans, a better uniform then what most of the Avoxs had to wear. Peeta supposed it was one of the 'perks' of being one of the best Avoxs, which was probably why he was switched with the other Avox who used to be the Avox for the District Two Tributes last year. He felt sorry for that Avox. While the Capital made sure that the rooms were equal in extravagance when the cameras were pointing, it was actually a totally different matter outside of the cameras. Not to say the rooms still didn't look beautiful. They all did. The hotel room he was in was for the District 2 Tributes, and he thought they were so lucky to get to use it simply because of its extravagance before he realized what they'd be facing in the following days.

The living room, as was everything else in the hotel, was extremely beautiful and expensive looking. Three couches were in the room, all of which blended in perfectly with the white walls. It was almost as if this room was a poster model for every other hotel room out there, which it could be, considering what it was used for. However, while beautiful, the hotel living room really had no personal style to it. Since no one was living there, currently. Peeta wished that he could live, hell, just sleep, in one of the beautiful living rooms. But he knew that he'd probably never get that opportunity. He wasn't special enough, but there was one special thing about him.

The other Avoxs couldn't talk. The poison the Capitol injects into their, his, tongues is supposed to kill all the nerves in the tongue. Therefore, they couldn't speak and they really didn't need to. Their crimes sentenced them to a life of slavery, for lack of a better word. However, the poison didn't do that to his tongue for some reason. He still had the ability to talk, although he knew it was best not to. The Capital used to cut the Avoxs tongues out, however they decided to introduce this new method to make the Avoxs feel even more useless. Having a tongue but not able to use it? Hell, not even able to feel it? That's hell. They couldn't even eat solid foods in fear of accidentally biting their own tongues off!

But Peeta, he wasn't like them. He could still talk, somehow.

If he talked, and the Capital found out, he was more than likely going to be sentenced to a severe beating that would end up in his death. And he liked the thought of living, even if it was to serve other people and never talk. Of course, he kept this from everyone. Even the other Avox's. You never know when one might get mad and try to rat him out. Although, it might take the Capital a long time to figure out what the other Avox is trying to convey.

Of course, it was hard. Having the ability to talk and not getting to use it. It made him…queasy at times. But if he wanted to live, he had to suck it up and deal with it. His life had completely changed from when he lived a life of, semi, freedom. And the only way to live was to adjust to his present life, as all animals did when faced with the possible extinction and death. And that was basically what he was now. An animal for the Capitol to do with as they please.

Back to the room, in the middle of the right and left walls there were two chairs on either side. A TV hung on the calming white walls, currently turned off. The dining room was equally as beautiful. Silverware was placed neatly and on the right of empty plates, and the chairs were spaced evenly apart. The mahogany table basically shinned with how clean it was and it was something that Peeta took great pride in. The lighting for both of the rooms was low, but would brighten when the two Tributes came in.

His partner, Finch, was standing right beside him. She, unluckily, didn't have luck like he did and was mute for the rest of her life. Her red hair was pulled up while his was slicked back, and she wore a beautiful, for an Avox, white dress shirt and black skirt that reached her knees. Her green eyes were down casted, just like his, and were looking at the vacuumed floor.

Finch would be in charge of the female Tribute. Peeta thought her, the Female District Two Tribute, name was Clove, or was it Clave? Something along those lines. He had heard that she was supposed to be a brutal, spoiled little girl who was excited for these Games. He also heard that her fellow tribute was no better, actually worse. Although that didn't surprise him. Ever since he started, Peeta had noticed that all of the Career Districts, which was made up of One, Two, and Four, were usually bratty and ruthless. So the news of these two came as no surprise to either him or Finch.

When the door opened, Peeta stood straighter but kept his gaze on the floor. He could hear the sounds of laughing, and he shivered at the sound of it. It sounded evil, rough, brutal. He wanted to run away just by the sound of it.

"I can't believe we Volunteered for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games! I thought for sure that Hice was going to Volunteer before you! I so can't wait to win and prove to everyone at the Academy who the true number one studen is!" The girl, Clove, said as she stepped into the suddenly bright room. With all of the commotion, Peeta looked up. She was a little on the short side, but Peeta could tell that she was one of the older tributes. Maybe seventeen or eighteen. Her dark brown hair was down, falling down into her face. She was beautiful by most men's standards, but Peeta wasn't most men. She wore an elegant gold dress that went all the way to the floor. She had a gold helmet with wings on the side held closely to her side. Her dark green eyes looked cold and merciless, and Peeta thought that she reminded him of a tiger in that outfit.

And then his Tribute stepped in. And he immediately knew that the other probably already had Sponsors lined up to sponsor him. He had a very muscular build and seemed to have a air around him that commanded obedience and attention. He had on a gold toga like his female counterpart. He had his helmet still on, the wings spreading outward. The male's skin was fair, and Peeta was afraid to admit that the man had a body that would challenge even Adonis's.

"Who said you'd even have a chance at winning?" His Tribute asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Clove, who just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"Are…these our personal Avox's?" Clove said, and Peeta just about talked back to her with the tone she used. She acted like they were disgusting animals. Which, considering what Districts they came from, they probably looked like despite the fact that many Avoxs considered what Peeta and Finch were wearing beautiful.

_Well_, he thought silently, _we can't all be pampered for competing in a Game where you are going to be turned into a monster. That is, if you survive. Which I hope you don't._Oh, how he wished he could speak the words. And from how he noticed Finch tense up in the corner of his eyes, he knew that she wanted nothing more then to put the girl in her place as well.

Peeta immediately felt guilty after thinking that. Of course, they didn't come here on their own free will. They were forced to come here. The Capitol was forcing them to abandon their human state of mind and become…monsters. That was, until Peeta remembered that they _Volunteered _to come and fight to the death. And yet they had the nerve to call them animals.

"The boy is yours, Cato." Their Escort said. Michaela Mayson was a…distinctive woman. She is beyond preppy, and could be snobby when she wanted to be. But that didn't shock Peeta. That was how most female Escorts were. She also had a habit of being anal about manners, like all the other escorts.

Peeta saw his Tribute, Cato's, eyes sweep over him, and he unconsciously shifted a little. His eyes went down, remembering that he was not allowed to make eye contact with his…Tribute/Master. That's what Cato was, rather he like it or not. He might as well admit it and try to move on. He was, after all, going to be dealing with this boy whether he wanted to or not.

"Well…he's not completely hideous." Cato said as he finally got done examining his Avox.

Actually, the truth was that Cato found the Avox…adorable, a word that didn't leave Cato's mouth or enter his head very often. The Avox had blonde eyes that had a somewhat innocent light to them, but not sickly innocent. He also had pale skin that shone in the bright lighting. His blonde hair was clean and shinny and was smoothed back. The boy looked…cute.

But, like most from his District, he wouldn't admit it. Instead, he'd put up a gruff face and try to break the Avox down and build him up to the way he liked them. Beautiful and flawless. The boy might only be an Avox, but he didn't accept anything except perfect around him when he went into public. As much as he hated it, he'd need as many Sponsors if he wanted to get through the Hunger Games. Especially with Clove in them. As he walked towards his room, Cato heard his Avox move silently behind him. He didn't acknowledge the boy in any way. That would be disgraceful to both him and his District. However, this boy seemed different. The look in his eyes… All the other Avox's eyes look as if they have given up. This one, in contrast, looks like he has a hell of a lot more fight left in him.

_Well then_, he thought, _I'll just have to help…tame it. _Although, a unwilling part of Cato couldn't help but to think that he liked the fire in the boy's eyes.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be happy to tame the boy. He'd be happy to do so. When they got to his room, he smiled as he saw the fanciness of it. Green walls, but not sickly green. No, it was a calming, forest green. White carpet that felt wonderful when one took their shoes off. The bed looked big and spacious, not to mention incredibly soft. Just the way he liked it. It was even softer then the ones that him and his brother and sister had back home. There was a small desk in the corner of the room with a lamp on it, along with a stack of notebooks that he recalled as past Tribute's journals. Tributes were allowed to take journals into the Arena, as long as there wasn't anything used as a weapon in it. This usually meant no pens. However, pens were in just about every pack at the Cornucopia. This was meant for the Tributes to learn how to survive, and therefore make the Games last longer and the Capitol to have their fun longer. However, Cato didn't really expect to let that happen. He wanted this done accurately and quick.

With his mind on the Games, he sighed as he thought about the little time he had to prepare. Of course, he's been preparing all his life. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't be smart to see what the others could do and improve on some things. Plus, unlike the other years before, he didn't even know who the Tributes from One and Four were. He could only hope that they wouldn't bring him and Clove down...to much.

He flopped down on the soft bed and said, "Get me that stack of journals." His voice held arrogance in it, and he knew that the Avox picked up on it by the slight spark of fire in the male's eyes. However, he saw the Avox quickly tame it back down.

He smirked as he saw the Avox go off mutely, and could feel the other's anger slowly building. It was only a few feet away, and he probably didn't even need to get up from the bed to reach it. But none the less, he went over and got them before giving them to Cato.

For the next few hours, Cato started reading the journals. Time and time again he saw people saying how much they regretted not taking the survival task during training. He immediately decided that he'd focus on the survival stuff first, and then practice with his sword. It didn't matter if the other Tributes saw him or not, they'd die either way. And Cato had been practicing with the sword all his life. He knew how to use just about any of them. So it only seemed logical to try to focus on the surviving stations.

"Cato, dinner is ready." Michaela said and Peeta noticed that she had changed. Before, she also wore a beautiful gold dress along with tons of earrings. Now, however, she wore a bright green dress that was sickening and had tons of necklaces and a pair of glasses. Peeta guessed that she was trying to look intelligent and important, but instead she looked ugly and preppy.

"Hurry the hell up, puppy." Cato said and Peeta couldn't stop the scowl that crossed over his features at Cato's nickname for him. He sighed as he followed Cato, having a feeling that things weren't going to be easy with Cato.

No truer words have ever been said.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cato, Clove, their two fashion designers, and their escort sat at the long elegant table, Peeta was basically counting down the number of seconds until his four days of hell would end. _At least_, he thought, _training will start tonight, so they'll be out of mine and Finch's hair._ _That'll give us a break._ He thought. A small smile crossed onto his bowed face as he thought about that. It would be nice to be left to his own devices, since by the time the Tributes leave the whole hotel will be spotless. As always. Because they were so good at what they did. _We HAVE had a lot of experience._ Peeta thought bitterly.

He looked up as Cato caught his attention with a 'come here' motion of his hand and Peeta had half the mind to say 'what' but kept quiet. He didn't want to lose his tongue, or worse, his life. "I need a refill." Cato said, holding up the empty glass. Peeta mentally sighed as he took the glass. The pitcher was only a few feet away, why couldn't the tributes get up and do it themselves? Were they that lazy? If so, they wouldn't last long in the Games. He immediately felt bad about the thought, reminding himself that these people were still humans...Or partly humans. His eyes connected with Finch's and he could practically hear her saying: 'Don't do anything stupid.' He nodded at her, and he thought he saw relief flash through her eyes. But why? Avox's lives didn't have anything but pain and suffering in them. So what was the point of living anyways?

In some way, Peeta thought the others were lucky. Sure, they couldn't use their tongues, which subsequently meant they couldn't speak, but they didn't feel the temptation he did. To tell the people who order him around like a slave to 'fuck off' and such. Peeta just mentally sighed, and told himself that he'd fall into his self pity pit sometime later. Thinking such thoughts right now would do nothing but leave him bitter and a little aggravated. Which wouldn't serve him well.

Cato watched as his blonde's butt as he walked towards the ice container. He saw Clove smirk at him and he only smirked back. He got along with Clove, they were practically brother and sister ever since the first day that they met. He'd kill her if he needed to, and he was sure he'd have to, but he'd make sure to kill her swift. He couldn't say the same for the others.

He scowled; however, as he saw the blond and the other Avox make eye contact. The look in her eyes… It made him want to wrap the blond Avox in his arms and yell '_mine_'. She had a look of adoration on her ugly face and Cato wanted nothing more than to grab a baby wipe and wipe it off. She couldn't look at his Avox like that. He was in the process of being flawless, like Cato, and flawless people don't make eye contact with people under them. He'd have to remember to teach Peeta that. But something told Cato that Peeta was to nice to be like that.

He was so deep in his musing; he barely noticed when Peeta set the glass of water on the table gingerly. He looked up into the beautiful blue eyes and smirked and wanted to say something dirty about him wanting to fill Peeta with his own special water but he knew society's rules. Talking to Avox's was basically a sin. They didn't deserve to be able to socialize for their crimes. And it made them feel even more inhuman. And that's exactly what they should felt.

As he thought this, he wondered what Peeta could have done that was so bad that could make him end up as a Avox. The boy looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, despite the constant fire in his eyes. Part of Cato wanted to ask, but he knew the Avox probably wouldn't answer him.

But looking deeper into Peeta's eyes, Cato felt the pressure to ask him what he had done. He didn't seem like the type to be violent. Sure, he had a small fire in him. But Cato was egging him on. He wondered if Peeta killed someone, but dismissed that idea. He just couldn't see Peeta as a killer. A robber? Only if he ended up leaving the money on the counter. So the big question on his mind. What did he do to end up with a useless tongue?

"Now," Rian, their mentor, said. "Do you want to be taught separately, or together?" He asked and Cato and Clove shared a look.

"Together, Clove already knows my best skill is a sword and I already know hers is throwing knives. No point in hiding anything else." Clove just nodded at Cato's words, and the mentor nodded also. He and Clove had been friends growing up. They had been taught together and trained with each other, learning how to fight and survive in these Games. Especially the Bloodbath. He, Clove, and others from District 2 would react as they would in a real fighting situation sometimes just to see who would win. It usually came down to him and Clove. Actually, it always did. And he was sure these Games wouldn't be any different. As they ate dinner, Cato caught Peeta looking longingly at the apple in the middle of the table. He frowned as he thought, out of all the food on the table he's staring at something as simple as an apple as if it was something of great value? How much do they feed them? Back in District Two, Avox's were fed just about as equally as the people they served. Sure, they usually only get the scraps. But he'd figured that Avox's would get better things in the Capital. He decided to voice his question.

"So, to break this uncomfortable silence I have a question. How much do Avox's get to eat? I mean, the ones walking here look just like sticks. I'm curious." He said to his mentor who looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What? Do you guys not feed them or something?" He meant it as a joke, and to make it look like he really didn't care, but the next words out of the mentor's mouth shocked him.

"Yes…" He just about chocked on his food, and even Clove's eyes widened. They didn't feed the Avox's? Then how was that any different than a slow death? "Avox's don't deserve the privilege of food for their crimes. They are horrible people who ,most of the time, should have been put down. Take your two personal Avox's for instance. If it was up to me, I'd have cut a hole in their body for everyday that they lived, until their either bled out or just died." Rian said and Cato bit his lip in fury as he thought about his Avox all cut up and weak looking, a defeated look in his eyes. The image upset him more then he cared to admit. The thought of Peeta's blue eyes being forever hidden behind his closed eye lids made him clench his fist in anger.

But the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "You're right." Of course he couldn't say anything that might upset his mentor. He was a good competitor, sure, but he'd need any advantage he could get. And that's just what his mentor was. An advantage. Nothing more, nothing less.

Peeta was shaking, fear and anger coursing threw him. Did all Capitol people think like that? The mentors and escorts thought that was a fate they deserved. Peeta looked over and saw Finch with tears in her eyes, and he didn't blame her. Him and Finch, they were falsely accused of their crimes. But of course, no one would believe them. He was just a baker's son from district 12, and she was just a street rat from district 5. Her fiery red hair seemed to contrast greatly with her personality, since she always seemed so shy and closed off. He was biting his lip, trying his best not to yell. He knew that the Capital had cameras in all the rooms besides the bathrooms and the bedrooms. And he knew the Capital would put him down immediately.

"Why are you two still standing there? Wash our dishes and then go do whatever the hell filthy beings like you do! Cato and Clove, come with me. We're going to the first training session." Rian said and Peeta and Finch jumped into action. They hurriedly cleaned up the dishes and grabbed the cups, and made haste getting to the kitchen. When they set all the stuff down, the two just turned and looked at each other for a moment. And then they leaned in and hugged each other. Each one of them was crying into the other's shoulder, expressing their sorrow and how much the situation sucked.

Cato was going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, but stopped when he saw his Avox and the girl Avox hugging and crying into each other's shoulders. He found himself jealous of the girl, something he'd never thought possible. He was jealous of an Avox, but he was more furious with her. She wasn't as flawless as his Avox was, she was dirtying him up! _Stupid whore_… He growled in his mind, still promising himself that he'd have his Avox one day. And then, he heard the biggest shock of his life. A sob, coming from his Avox. Wait, he sobbed? But his tongue isn't supposed to work! That would mean… Cato suddenly grinned, the grin lighting up his face so much that he thought it would crack._ So my little Avox can talk… He's one step closer to being flawless like me. Just one more step, and he will be_. He thought with a big grin. _The only way he'll be completely flawless though, is if he's by my side._ But that was the one thing Cato was having a hard time figuring out. After the Games, he'd be forced to go back to District Two while Peeta would be stuck in the Capital. And if he publicly told Panem that he took a Avox as his mate, then he'd practically just put a target on his back. In another world, where Peeta wasn't a Avox, he could see the two of them being partners even if he knew next to nothing about the blonde boy. He grinned at the thought of him and Peeta not having to worry about all that. He would not mind the thought at all. But sadly, he wasn't in that world. He was in the real one. He forgot about the water, and just went with Clove and his mentor to the training room.

When he and Clove entered the training room, his mentor couldn't join them because it was the first time and no mentors were allowed, they grinned as they saw they were two of the first people there. Besides Marvel and Glimmer, of course, the two from District One. All of them were wearing the Training uniforms. A plain black shirt and pants with grey and red stripes down the side that said the owner's District number on the upper shoulders. "Well… Looks like we're already getting to know each other." Cato said with a grin and Cato couldn't help but smile wider as he saw Glimmer pick up the bow and arrow and let's just say it ended…badly, at best. That girl couldn't shoot the bow correctly if it was to save her life. Why did she even pick up the bow and arrow?

Cato watched as Clove moved towards the rotating dummies, getting ready to practice her knife throwing. He smiled as he saw her first knife sink right into the heart of a dummy. Out of everyone here, if he wanted any girl it'd be Clove. She was confident, fierce, and strong. But Cato didn't want her. He wanted the, apparently, sneaky Avox up on his floor. And he was determined to have him. Cato wouldn't mind admitting that he was bisexual. It's just that many girls didn't do much for him.

With nothing better to do until the Tributes returned for around 9 pm, which wouldn't be for another three hours, Peeta made his way down to the basement of the hotel and towards the Avox's training room. The room was little more than a small room with a few work out equipment. _Enough to keep us strong,_ Peeta thought, _wouldn't want us getting lazy, now would we?_

Peeta took off his regular clothes and went to the treadmill. He had on a tight black shirt and sweats on. He punched in the speed he wanted to go on the treadmill, and he was off running. As he ran, his mind drifted towards the blonde haired boy that was now his…Master. As much as he hated to admit it. The boy seemed lazy and that, in the Games, could get one killed. Although he looked strong, you had to be smart too. The boy also seemed to have a sharp tongue, since he heard his sarcastic remarks at the table.

But, what caught his attention at the table was the way he replied when his mentor said that he and Finch deserved death. He sounded angry…but at who? Maybe the Capitol for giving him an Avox who's been charged with something so bad, that a mentor who had been put into a Game with death all around him would wish him to die for his crimes? _That must be it!_ Peeta thought. _Careers are deceitful, disrespectful, evil people! The Capitol's lapdogs! There was no way he was defending me!_ The thought would be to…well, nice to even associate with a Career. But for some reason, the thought left warm feeling in his stomach. Much like the feeling he got when he was around Cato.

Peeta reasoned that he was getting sick. _There's no way…_ With that, Peeta redressed and got ready to get back to the room before the others did.

* * *

So...I apologize you guys. I went on vacation, thinking I have already posted this, when I actually never even uploaded this! :-O Please don't hate me! In repayment of my mistake, I PROMISE to have the next chapter to you guys by either tonight or tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta had stayed in the workout room for longer then he thought. _They really needed to fix the broken clock in the room, _he thought to himself. But then again, that would mean the Capital spending money on their 'servants'. He found himself running up the stairs ,since the elevator was only for the Tributes and other Capitol inhabitants. Peeta scowled at how he could have been up there in about three minutes instead of this long run. Why did whatever higher powers up there hate him so much? When he burst through the door, he quickly ran to the bathroom and got a quick shower and changed as quickly as he could. He looked at his outfit today, and frowned. A black button down shirt and a pair of tight jeans. He felt…normal.

Before the Games, he was just a regular Avox. He had to wear the ugly red outfits. The red shirt, the red pants, the black shoes. Everything. Red and black, all day, every day. But now, he had variety. He had colors he didn't even know about. He looked at his blonde hair; his natural dirty blonde hair looked lighter for some reason. He could only hope that was a good sign. Lord knows he'd need all the luck he could get, especially with a Tribute like Cato. It was taking all his reserve not to tackle the older boy, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the arrogance off his face or kiss it off of him. But he refrained himself, knowing the Capital probably wouldn't be to happy if he did so. That and the knowledge that the boy could probably kill him with one hand.

Right when he gets into his normal spot, the far corner with Finch right beside him, the Tributes and their escorts walked in. He could immediately smell the odor of sweat over the air freshener that Finch was spraying before he came running in. He let his eyes drift over to the small redhead by him, and he saw her smile and nod at him. He smiled as he looked into her green eyes before looking back at the others, waiting for them to need him. Which, knowing Cato, would be very soon. He watched as they all walked over towards the couches, and Rian said, "Avoxes! Turn on the TV!" Peeta had to bite his lip from yelling at the mentor, wanting to tell him that his arm was literally next to the remote. _Lazy assholes…_ He thought as he reluctantly went over to the man's arm and grabbed the remote.

He looked up to change the TV channel, and saw Cato looking at him with a smirk. He stared back, this time not backing down, and saw Cato's smirk widen. Peeta, in all his years of pretending to be a mute, had learned to tell which facial expressions meant what. And the smirk that Cato had on, he seemed to know something. Something not good… What could he know? Peeta wondered.

When he first entered the room, Cato couldn't help but let a sneer cross over his features. Of course, there was his Avox standing next to Clove's. He hated how close the two where, he wanted his Avox far away from her. _All in good time, _Cato thought. _If I win these Games, I can have him for all my life. And then I can officially start courting him._ Cato thought with a sadistic grin. He followed the others towards the blood red couches. He sat down next to Clove and turned to talk to her, but instead he saw her looking over by his Avox.

Cato's eyes narrowed. The Avox girl, she would be easy to get rid of if he felt that she was getting a little to close to his blonde puppy. But Clove, she was his best friend before the Games. But if she tried to get in his way, in the Games or getting to Peeta, he wouldn't be afraid to take her out. And it was then that he saw who she was really looking at.

The girl Avox.

"Clove, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked and he saw Clove nod at him, and the two got up from the couches. He could see his mentor and their escort looking at them questioningly, and he just shook his head. "Alone." He said and the two went to Cato's bedroom. He locked the door and turned around with a smile on his face.

"What did you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms. That was another thing he liked about Clove, she was straight to the point. She didn't bother with being polite and dancing around the main subject or all that other bullshit that people their age loved to do. She just went head on and didn't waste any time. And time wasn't something that he liked to waste.

"So…you and the girl Avox?" Cato couldn't help but smirk as he saw Clove blush, something she rarely did. But she got herself under control and fixed him with a heated glare after only a few seconds.

"What are you implying?" She asked gruffly and Cato let out a bark of laughter. He saw Clove's eyes wander to the door, and realized that she was probably scared that their mentor and escort was listening through the door.

"Don't worry; the Career doors are all sound proof. So are the walls. Anything we say is strictly between us." Cato told Clove as he patted her on her shoulder, and she sagged with relief.

"Well… It was an accident really. She walked into the bathroom when I was leaving the bathroom from a shower and we both kind of ran into each other and well… Our lips might have made contact." Clove explained and Cato grinned sheepishly.

"I wish I was that lucky to get a chance like that with my Avox." Cato replied and Clove's eyes widened.

"You mean…" She trailed off.

"That I like ass instead of pussy? Yeah, that's exactly it." Cato said with a grin, neither him nor Clove caring about his vulgar language.

"Well, it looks like you and I are both going to be fighting for our Avox's." Clove said while she put her hand up for a handshake. "But don't think that if we're the final two, I won't throw a knife at you the first chance I get." Clove said and Cato just punched her shoulder playfully.

"I'd be offended if you didn't. Have some honor for our District. But let's make a deal, we stay with the Careers. And then we team up until we take everyone else out. We have to bring honor to District Two some way, they haven't really won a Hunger Games lately. And then we go after each other when it's just us." Cato said and Clove laughed and nodded her head.

"Fine, but if you betray me I'll haunt you."

XXX

Peeta sighed as he watched his Tribute go through the bedroom door to talk to Finch's and he suddenly found himself feeling angry. But why? _Because that bitch is in there with him,_ he thought to himself. But then, why did it matter to him if Cato and Clove hooked up? It shouldn't affect him at all! _It must be because I just washed those sheets, and I don't want to clean them all over again because two hormonal people can't keep it in their pants.._ He thought and nodded. That made perfect sense. It was just for the sheets, nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey Avox, come in here! I need to have a word with you!" Peeta looked up and saw Cato poking his head out of his room and motioned for him to come into the room. Peeta quickly moved to get to the room, feeling awkward with the silence that had settled when the two young people left. He looked over and saw Finch walking too, and he smiled. They never specified which one they were calling for.

When they got to Cato's room, he saw Cato pat the bed. His mind raced with thought of what to do. Sitting down in the presence of our Tributes are punishable by death, Peeta thought, but what if their telling us to sit? Is it still frowned upon, even if I'm following orders? Finally, Peeta grabbed the red head and sat with her on the bed. He saw Cato's eyes narrow, and he wondered why. It doesn't matter. Peeta thought.

"I know you can talk." Peeta's eyes widened, as did Finch's, when Cato stated that.

"How?" Peeta's eyes widened as he looked over at Finch, her being the one who answer the question instead of him. _What? _He thought to himself. _She can speak as well? Is the injection they've been giving us flawed or something? _

"Um…I was talking to Peeta…" Cato said, and Finch's eyes widened in fright. Her voice was small, but beautiful. Even Cato wondered if she could sing if her voice would sound like a singer's voice.

"I can also, though." Peeta talked and looked over at Finch. He wouldn't let her get punished alone. They where a team. He had grown attached to her, and he'd fight Snow himself if he tried to separate them. "What was the point of pointing this out though?" Peeta asked, glaring at Cato defiantly now. The two where more than likely going to be killed now anyways, might as well leave a mark.

"I was just saying I know… So when we're in private you can talk." Peeta's eyes widened. Cato was giving permission to talk? Why? What would he gain from this? _Information_. Peeta thought, _he must think that us Avox's might be able to give him a lead or an advantage. Yeah, that'd make perfect sense. _Peeta didn't know why, but he couldn't allow himself to think of Cato as a good person...It would be even easier to find him more attractive.

"But only in private, you understand? Now, I'm going to sleep. Long day of training tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Rian and Tress is going to try to teach us what our strategies should be in the Interviews." Cato told as he looked at Clove and she nodded. "But, I want to know your real names. If we find out you're lying, I'll come back and kill you." Peeta shivered at how honest he sounded.

"Peeta." Peeta said while glaring at the boy, as if daring him to think he was lying.

"Finch, but I like my nickname better. Foxface." Peeta nodded, remembered how some of the other Capitol people called her that. That was even her name on the Avox's brochures. Her red hair and green eyes gave people the impression of a fox, and her face almost seemed to be shaped like one. Sharp and angler, but in a cute way. Not a threatening way.

"Right, now. Goodnight." Peeta nodded at Cato's words, the Avox's clearly being dismissed as well as Clove. He went over towards his sleeping corner again, and laid down gently.

Before the two went to their separate corners, he whispered in Finch's, or Foxface's, ears, "This should be interesting." Before going and laying down in his corner. Wait…did Cato actually be polite and say goodnight? Was Peeta's last conscious thought before he found his eyes closing and the world getting darker.

XXX

"…up…up! Get up!" Peeta's eyes snapped open and his hand snapped up to stop an oncoming boot from smashing into his face. He looked up into the face of Rian who was glaring heatedly at him. "Get up, now! You and Foxface are going with Cato and Clove for training! You got five minutes!" Peeta stood up quickly and rushed for the bathroom. _Bloody bastard…I wish he never survived the Games…_Peeta didn't feel nearly as bad for thinking that like he did the other times when he thought things like that about Cato. As he stepped into the showers, he thought about everything the man must have gone through. One of the tributes had eaten all of the other tributes. He had to watch the girl he loved get eaten right in front of him. A slow, painful death while his leg was stuck in a bear trap. Peeta shivered at that thought before he stopped the shower and hopped out after quickly washing his body. He didn't have time to shampoo his hair.

The elevator down there was Cato and Clove both giving orders to them. Peeta was wearing the same clothes as all the Tributes did in the training room. Apparently, no matter what class you were, everyone had to wear the same.

"…and above all, do not speak in front of anyone!" Clove barked in Finch's, no Foxface that's the name she likes, face and Peeta had to resist the temptation of reaching over and pushing Clove away. However, the look in Clove's eyes stopped him. Is that…adoration? Does she have feelings for Foxface? Peeta thought, shocked, just as the doors dinged open.

"You and Foxface go sit on the bench and wait till you're needed." Cato simply said and Peeta and Foxface nodded, walking over to the bench with their head bowed.

Cato frowned, as did Clove, as they watched the two walk with their heads bowed. They moved effortlessly like that, as if they've done it all their life. Who knows, Cato thought, they might have. He decided to just ignore the subject. He practiced with the survival stations, only spending enough time on the swords to scare the piss out of some of the younger and more weaker Tributes before deciding that he actually wanted to train with it for a bit.

He started to turn, and stabbed a dummy through the neck. The head fell of immediately, and he started stabbing all the other limps. He smirked as he saw Peeta's eyes on him alone, and he couldn't help but feel his ego get stroked. _Of course me, there's no one else who's even on the same level as me…Well, maybe Clove._ He thought as he turned back…

…and noticed that there was a Tribute staring at his Avox with a look of…was that lust? Cato instantly remembered him being the boy from District 12. Gale something. Was it Hawkthorn? Oh well, it doesn't matter… Or that was, until he crossed the room and whispered something in Peeta's ears. He growled as he saw Peeta blush and Foxface giggle.

"Whoa, be careful there Cato. What did the sword ever do to you?" Glimmer asked as she danced, of course sexily, over towards Cato and took the sword from his death grip on it. Cato didn't even spare a glance and just continued to growl as he saw the man depart; of course he had to give Peeta a kiss to the cheek before leaving. Cato didn't know why, but that kiss almost seemed tauntingly. He growled and decided that Gale whatever his name is must die. And he'd gladly kill him.

* * *

Whoa, look at me go! Two updates in one day, just like I promised! And after a six hour drive :-O Anyways, for once I'm not going to beg you guys for reviews, although they'd be greatly appriciated. Instead, I would love it if you guys stay on the look out for a story I'm about to do. It's going to be a Teen Wolf versed story, however has NOTHING to do with the show really. So therefore, you don't need to know anything about it! Anyone who reviews shall get a sneak peek of the summery, as well as a shout out in my next chapter!


End file.
